


and though we've only met, somehow i always knew

by tomorrowisforeverallours



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Souyowrimo 2018, is it conceited to tag your own work 'humor', the occasional crossover / AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomorrowisforeverallours/pseuds/tomorrowisforeverallours
Summary: A belated series of drabbles for InkStainedGwyn's Souyowrimo 2018, since I seem to be falling into this rabbit hole of a fandom again... (if only I had known about this during actual NaNo.)Hope somebody enjoys my renditions of these dorks.





	and though we've only met, somehow i always knew

**1\. A Holiday**

“Don’t give me that look,” Yosuke mumbles, shoving the box into his hands. “You gave _everyone_ chocolate on Valentine’s Day, so it’s only fair that we return the favor.”

Souji glances inside the box, lips quirking up in a smile. “That’s true, Yosuke, but you didn’t have to make me chocolate yourself. You could’ve just gotten me a courtesy box. Unless there’s something you’d like to say…?”

“Shut up! T-Teddie wanted to do it!”

* * *

 

**2\. Glasses**

When he gets older, the doctor tells him that his vision is going – “All those law books of yours” and that there are multiple options available to him. Regular contacts, colored contacts, laser eye surgery –

“I don’t mind wearing glasses,” he says.

The familiar weight on his face is almost as satisfying as the sparkling look in Yosuke’s eyes when he comes home.

* * *

 

**3\. Morning**

His phone buzzing is the only thing more annoying than the sun at this time of day. Yosuke’s eyes burn after a night of careless drinking as he opens them just enough to search for the device in his sheets.

“Uhm, hello?” he answers blearily, cursing technology and the world and his very existence.

“How are you feeling?”

So maybe not everything is terrible. “Mornin’, partner.”

* * *

 

**4\. Clothes Swap**

“I’ve never seen you in that shirt before, Senpai,” says Kanji quizzically, peering at Souji’s V-neck. Across the rooftop, Yosuke’s cheeks pink and he stubbornly tunes them all out with his headphones.

Souji grins. “Yeah, it’s Yosuke’s.”

“ _What?!”_

* * *

 

**5\. After School**

“You doin’ anything after class, partner?” asks Yosuke, lingering outside the door to Room 2-2 where Souji has found himself, hopping foot to foot with boundless energy.

In fact, Souji has received similar inquiries from three other members of the Investigation Team, and he has soccer practice _and_ drama club, but he gives Yosuke a warm smile. “Nothing that can’t be rescheduled. Do you want to hang out?”

* * *

 

**6\. Shadow Ops**

“Hey.” Junpei takes him aside when it’s over, as the others are all saying their goodbyes. Yosuke feels a strange kinship with the older man, for reasons he can’t identify. “Keep an eye on him, 'kay?”

“Huh?” Yosuke follows his eyes. “You mean Souji?”

“He’s the special one, right? Your Wild Card. Just… don’t let him keep it all bottled up,” says Junpei, his gaze a world away. “Or else he’ll take it to the grave with him.”

* * *

 

**7\. Stars**

“I’d never realized how many stars I was missing out on until I came here,” hums Souji, neck craned to look at the picturesque expanse of the Milky Way across the sky. “You can’t see anything like this in the cities.”

Yosuke looks at him and the way his eyes sparkle in the faint streetlight. “Yeah, I think I’m finally beginning to appreciate the view.”

* * *

 

**8\. Costumes**

Souji’s new obsession with making them all dress up to go into the TV world really doesn’t make any sense, but Yosuke’s not arguing with him as long as he’s choosing things like that for the girls to wear.

“And here, this one’s for you, Yosuke,” his partner says, handing him an unlabeled bag. “I’d love to see you in it.”

“Sure, partner!”

It’s not until he’s staring at himself in a hot springs towel that he begins to question Souji’s taste.

* * *

 

**9\. Summer Vacation**

Souji had thought that Inaba would be boring during the summer, but he’s surprisingly entertained. There’s fishing in the Samegawa, and his multitude of part-time jobs, and there’s always someone asking him to hang out.

He doesn’t want to look at another video game for a _long_ time, though.

* * *

 

**10\. Tokyo**

They blend in, mostly, but something about the silver-haired guy and his partner catches Akira’s eye, even in the hustle and bustle of Tokyo Destinyland. Ryuji is dragging him along by the hand, rambling about some ride or another, but willingly stops when he does. “Hey, dude, what’s up? You know those guys?”

Akira’s never seen either of them in his life, but Arsene hums, vibrating with energy like a newly-tuned engine raring to go. “Do you feel that?”

“Feel what?”

“I think… I think they’re Persona users.”

“Oh, no way, dude,” Ryuji laughs. “That’s all over now.”

“...right.” Akira watches the pair enjoying themselves and hopes he can be just as carefree with Ryuji someday.

* * *

 

**11\. A Date**

“Dude, this is so gay,” Yosuke groans, hiding his face in their shared scarf. Souji wraps an arm around him, keeping him from slipping on the newly-fallen snow.

“And?” he teases, loving the pink flush that comes to his boyfriend’s cheeks, regardless of the cold. “Do you have a problem with it?”

Another embarrassed grumble is his only response.

* * *

 

**12\. Gift**

The box is unnaturally heavy in his hands as he pulls Yosuke aside, just moments before they dive back in to save Naoto.

“Hey, so I saw what happened last time we were in the TV world, and well… here,” says Souji, pushing the box towards a baffled Yosuke. “I hope they work for you. I wasn’t sure what brand to get, so I asked the guy at the store and he recommended these.”

By the time Yosuke opens the box to reveal a new set of headphones, Souji is already directing people into the TV, his ears burning pink.

* * *

 

**13\. Cuddling**

For all of his complaining about being too warm in bed, Yosuke is an insatiable cuddler when he’s sleepy and comfortable. More than once, Souji has to virtually pry himself free of his boyfriend’s grip.

It only gets harder to leave in the mornings when they have a cat purring between them.

* * *

 

**14\. Sci-Fi/Fantasy**

“I’ll never join you!” Yosuke Hanamura spits at the feet of his captors, though he rues the day he let his father convince him to join the JUNES fleet. These space pirates are wild, vicious -

“Is that so, Captain?”

\- and dangerously hot, Yosuke realizes, looking up into the liquid silver eyes of their leader. Uh oh.

* * *

 

**15\. Foreign**

“Okay, dude, fine, I admit it. I have no idea where we’re going.”

Yosuke expects Souji to be irritated with him, having submitted to letting Yosuke choose their activities for the day, but instead he just gives him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. “Wait here.”

His partner’s English is just another one of his many talents, and Yosuke vows to let him do the navigating from now on.

* * *

 

**16\. Inaba**

A couple of days after they first discover the TV world, Yosuke gives him the “grand tour” of the town. “There’s really not much around here,” he says with a crooked smile that Souji is beginning to recognize. “But, yanno, I think things will be a little more interesting, now that you’re here.”

* * *

 

**17\. PDA**

It’s strange. Considering how much he struggled to come to terms with his sexuality, Souji had expected Yosuke to be reluctant to even hold his hand in public, much less participate in other displays of affection.

When Yosuke leans over during lunch time and kisses him sweetly, Souji wonders when he’d died and gone to Heaven – until he realizes that Yosuke’s hands are prying at his bento box.

* * *

 

**18\. Birthday**

Souji’s never celebrated his birthday – he’s not even sure how his friends found out it was today. Dojima had the date filed away, most likely. He’s expecting a normal meet-up at Junes, and is instead greeted by a rowdy Investigation Team shouting “Surprise!”, with JUNES balloons and cake and all.

“I’ll give you your present later, partner,” Yosuke murmurs in his ear, winking at him before spluttering and wiping at Souji’s face. “Hey, don’t cry!”

* * *

 

**19\. Personas**

“Hey, partner? Have we ever seen all of the Personas you can summon?” asks Yosuke curiously. “Is there any sort of rhyme or reason to them?”

Souji hums in response, thinking over all of the bonds that he’s made and the powers they grant him. “There are some that I haven’t summoned yet.”

“Oh, yeah? How ‘bout you show us? Any _risque_ ones?”

Mara makes a rumble of agreement and Souji pales. “Um, I’d rather not.”

* * *

 

**20\. Working**

They’re both busy, now that they’re living in the city. Souji’s working his way up in the law practice he’s been able to get a position, and Yosuke’s been thriving at Takura Productions, composing for both Risette and Kanamin Kitchen.

The days are long and taxing. Sometimes they don’t even see each other, save for the fleeting moments in bed. Somehow, it all makes their time together that much sweeter.

* * *

 

**21\. Vacation**

A stay at the Amagi Inn becomes a yearly reunion for the scattered members of the Investigation Team.

Dojima says that his old room is always available to them, and Nanako would love to have him home for a couple of days, but Souji is pretty sure neither of them are interested in hearing his and Yosuke’s midnight antics.

* * *

 

**22\. The Metaverse**

It was going to be a normal day for Yosuke. He and Souji had planned a grocery run to Okumura Foods, since they were out of the essentials and Souji had promised him a fancy dinner as a reward for getting that promotion. The real treat is just getting to spend time with his partner, but he isn’t about to say no to some home-cooked food.

And then, as they pass by the Okumura Foods headquarters, the world turns upside down.

When they’ve recovered, Yosuke has energy he hasn’t felt in years coursing through him, Susano-O whispering to him like a long-lost friend. “What the hell? We didn’t jump in any TVs I don’t know about, did we?”

Souji clutches his hand tight, eyes as bright as the first time he’d summoned Izanagi. “I don’t know what’s going on, but let’s find out, partner.”

* * *

 

**23\. Camping**

When he comes back to Inaba for summer break, they plan a trip up the mountain as a team. “To replace the terrible memories of the camping trip,” Yosuke says, and Souji can’t help but agree with him.

Kanji and Teddie set up tents, and Naoto helps him to make curry that isn’t poisonous, and Chie and Yukiko teach Nanako the basics of swimming while Uncle Dojima keeps a careful eye on them and Rise sunbathes.

It’s great and all, but it’s only made perfect when someone wraps their arms around him from behind and Yosuke presses an easygoing kiss to his cheek.

* * *

 

**24\. JUNES**

Six months of hating his workplace aren’t going to be immediately overshadowed by his new memories there, but it’s a start.

* * *

 

**25\. Formal Occasion**

“I’m not sure, partner...”

“Just come out and show me,” says Souji, perched outside of the men’s dressing room at the formal clothing store they’d found themselves in. He already owns a suit nice enough for their kohai’s graduation ceremony, but Yosuke’s was lacking, so here they are.

“Alright, if you say so. I don’t really think navy is my color,” rambles Yosuke even as he opens the door. “What do you think?”

Souji’s mouth goes dry, and all he can think to do is show Yosuke what he thinks.

* * *

 

**26\. Confession**

“Don’t go,” Yosuke whispers, and maybe hugging is for girls but right now he doesn’t care, wrapping his arms around Souji and clinging even when his partner’s shoulders stiffen. “I know I have shitty timing, but… I like you.”

* * *

 

**27\. A Meal**

Souji comes home from what feels like one of the longest days of his _life_ , to an apartment that smells delicious and an apron-wearing Yosuke in his kitchen, very intent upon getting the steps of this recipe right.

“Shit, do the vegetables go in before or after the rice…? Maybe I should just toss them in now...” he’s mumbling, and Souji could stand here and watch him in the fading light all day, except he really should intervene before Yosuke burns something.

* * *

 

**28\. Shadows**

“We’ve got this, partner.”

There’s a tear in Yosuke’s sleeve where his kunai had caught it by accident. A dark bruise is blossoming on his cheekbone, and a pink tongue darts out to lick away a smear of blood on his lip. Somehow, Souji thinks, he’s the most beautiful thing in this world.

* * *

 

**29\. Arts and Crafts**

He knows about Souji’s affinity for origami; he’s seen the guy fidgeting with any scraps of paper he can get, and he’s always able to come up with something resembling an animal.

When Yosuke stays at his place for the first time, though, he’s stunned by Souji’s diligence in crane folding. “Damn, dude! What are you wishing for?”

“… nothing in particular.”

* * *

 

**30\. Chores**

Souji takes care of the cat. Yosuke takes out the trash, since his poor sense of smell means that it doesn’t bother him. When one cooks, the other washes the dishes. Neither of them make the bed, because “there’s no point in straightening it out if we’re just gonna mess it up later! Or now...”

* * *

 

**31\. Halloween**

The fake blood tastes disgusting, but the cape is pretty cool. Souji navigates his way through the party, coming up behind his boyfriend and pressing a rather sharp kiss to his neck.

Yosuke jumps, turning to glare at him. “Just doing what I do best,” Souji shrugs.

“Oh, yeah? Maybe we’ll have to battle it out later. Vampires versus werewolves.”

“You’re on.”

**Author's Note:**

> title is from shrek: the musical, fight me


End file.
